


Help Me!

by thisisvane



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: “Naquela época enquanto via meu mundo ruir, encontrei em ti meu bote salva vidas. Hoje quando penso em ti, tenho apenas a certeza de que entreguei meu coração para a pessoa certa.”





	Help Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Imagem pega do Google. Edição feita por mim.

Caminhava pelas ruas sem um destino certo, não sabia exatamente o que esperar, só queria sumir, desaparecer sem deixar rastros, afinal aparentemente ninguém sentiria minha falta. Deixei enfim as lágrimas ganharem espaço. Só parei realmente quando as mesmas já não me deixavam ver mais nada em minha frente.

A cada lágrima a dor parecia aumentar, eu não queria mais sentir aquilo, queria que aquela dor fosse embora, aquilo tinha que ter um fim, nem que eu mesmo precisasse fazer isso.

Mesmo com as lágrimas atrapalhando minha visão pude ouvir que algo se aproximava, pelo barulho um ônibus ou um caminhão, não importava realmente, só queria que tudo acabasse.

Tinha que ser no momento certo, e então andei em direção aos faróis, estava certo de que a dor do impacto seria menor que a que eu estava sentindo, e então tudo estaria acabado.

Foi quando eu senti o impacto, mas não daquilo que eu esperava. Abri os olhos me deparando com a figura embaçada de um rapaz.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Gritava, não entendia o motivo de ele estar nervoso por isso, nem o porquê de ter me impedido de finalmente acabar com minha dor, mas por alguma razão sua voz me era familiar. - Hector você está me ouvindo? O que diabos você estava pensando em fazer?

Ele estava tão sério que quando ouvi meu nome ser dito por ele me obriguei a olhá-lo, enxuguei minhas lágrimas e encarei o rapaz em minha frente finalmente o reconhecendo.

\- Daniel. - Por isso a voz havia soado familiar, tinha trabalhado por um tempo em meio período no café de sua família, no qual ele ajudava, fazia meses que não o via. - O que faz aqui? - Minha voz saía fraca.

Ele me olhou irritado. - Aparentemente impedindo você de fazer uma burrice.

Ah, ele havia visto. Suspirei cansado, é claro que ele tinha visto. Quando comecei a ser puxado por ele para qualquer lugar que fosse, nem me importei em tentar impedir, naquele momento não tinha mais forças.

Quando finalmente paramos, estávamos em frente a uma pequena casa, na qual fui puxado para dentro.

\- Agora me diga. - Falou se virando para mim. - O foi aquilo lá atrás?

Não consegui responder, tudo o que eu poderia ter dito ficou entalado em minha garganta. As lágrimas voltaram com ainda mais intensidade que antes, toda aquela dor vinha em cada soluço. Quando senti seus braços ao meu redor desabei completamente.

Porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil.

Tudo o que eu queria era ter conhecido uma garota legal, ter me apaixonado por ela, talvez ter me casado. Teria sido tão mais fácil assim.

Não sei exatamente quando tudo começou a dar errado, não sei quem descobriu meu segredo, nem como, tenho certeza que sempre fui cuidadoso para que ninguém descobrisse. Mas de um dia para o outro minha vida virou um inferno.

Eu tentava repetir como um mantra que faltava apenas dois meses para tudo terminar, seria adeus escola e todo aquele inferno. Apesar de que em casa não estava muito diferente, de alguma forma meus pais ficaram sabendo dos boatos que corriam na escola e não reagiram muito bem.

Meu pai me lançava um olhar de ódio sempre que me via, e eu podia ver a decepção nos olhos da minha mãe.

Tudo aquilo doía tanto, eram tantos olhares acusatórios, eram tantos comentários maldosos, até mesmo agressões físicas. Antes de tudo desmoronar em minha volta eu não tinha percebido que ser diferente da maioria era ruim, errado, difícil. Só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Porque eu tinha que ser odiado por causa da minha sexualidade? Porque o fato de eu ser gay me fazia merecer ser insultado ou até mesmo agredido? Era pedir muito que me deixassem desaparecer?

Quando finalmente consegui me acalmar ainda sentia o abraço de Daniel em mim. Fazia tanto tempo que não recebia um gesto tão gentil.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou baixo. O encarei, foi difícil deixar aquele abraço, porque não conseguiria dizer para ele o porquê.

\- Eu… - As palavras simplesmente travaram e pude vê-lo suspirar.

\- Tudo bem. - Disse enfim secando algumas de minhas lágrimas. - Você não precisa me falar. - Estava tão aliviado por não precisar falar sobre isso, mas também não sei se conseguiria, naquele momento eu só queria me sentir seguro como quando ele me abraçou. - Quer que eu ligue para os seus pais pra eles virem te buscar?

\- NÃO! - Ele me olhava confuso pela minha reação. - Por favor, apenas… - Me salve? Não consegui dizer em voz alta, mas por alguma razão Daniel pareceu entender, talvez fosse pelo meu olhar desesperado, ou pela súplica em minha voz. Ele apenas concordou e foi comigo no sofá, sentando e fazendo com que eu deitasse em suas pernas, e ali eu fiquei até adormecer com ele acariciando meus cabelos.

Quando acordei estava sozinho, ainda no sofá daquele pequeno cômodo.

\- Está melhor?. - Levei um susto com a aproximação repentina, não havia reparado que Daniel ainda estava ali.

\- Estou. - Finalmente respondi. - Que horas são? - Não pude evitar a pergunta quando vi a escuridão lá fora.

\- Nove. - Estava tarde, meus pais com certeza não deixariam isso barato, me levantei e segui em direção a porta. - Onde você pensa que vai? - Falou parando em minha frente bloqueando meu caminho.

\- Embora. - Desviei meus olhos dos seus, não conseguia encará-lo. - Já está tarde. - Continuei contornando-o e enfim alcançando a porta que para meu total desespero estava trancada. - Meus pais devem estar enlouquecendo já. - Minha voz saía baixa. - Eu preciso ir.

\- Eu levo você.

\- Não. - falei fazendo-o me encarar. - Já causei incomodo demais, me desculpe e obrigado por ter me deixado ficar por esse tempo. -    Ele suspirou e por fim abriu a porta me deixando passar.

\- Não foi um incômodo, você me deixou preocupado. - Parecia tão sincero, minha vontade de ficar aumentou em uma escala gigantesca, mas apenas acenei e deixei o local rumando para casa.

Quando cheguei as luzes ainda estavam acesas, aquilo seria difícil, eles estavam o esperando.

\- Você já é uma vergonha por ser isso que você é, e agora ignora o seu toque de recolher, com quem você estava? - Meu pai falava enquanto caminhava em minha direção.

\- Eu estava com um amigo. - Não devia ter falado isso, pelo olhar que ele me lançou pude ver naquele momento que aquela era resposta errada. Nem tive tempo de processar o que acontecia, apenas senti uma forte dor em meu rosto que me fez cambalear. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em correr, foi a vez de minhas costelas gritarem. E não parou por aí. Ele continuou a me acertar, meu corpo todo doía, minha cabeça girava, aquele homem gritava coisas que eu não mais compreendia ou escutava.

Lágrimas começaram a escapar de meus olhos, ouvi a voz de minha mãe gritar algo e finalmente havia parado. Foi difícil me colocar em pé, minhas pernas tremiam. Minha vista embaçada começou a clarear.

\- Eu sei que o que ele fez foi errado, mas você não pode machucá-lo assim. - Ouvi minha mãe tentando me defender, ela podia não aceitar, mas ao menos ali estava do meu lado.

\- Ele é uma aberração. - Pude ouvir ele gritar. - Não criei esse moleque para ser um viadinho, que fica se encontrando com macho debaixo do meu nariz.

Vi ele empurrar minha mãe e seguir mais uma vez em minha direção. Juntei toda força que eu consegui e corri para fora. Ao abrir a porta, dei de cara com Daniel. Ele me olhava assustado, não sei se era pelo meu estado, ou pelos gritos que toda vizinhança podia ouvir.

\- Eu sabia que não deveria ter te deixado sozinho.

Pude vê-lo estender a mão, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo senti meu corpo ser puxado para trás. Aqueles segundos em que eu havia parado para encarar Daniel foram o suficiente para que o homem que um dia eu considerei meu pai me alcançasse.

A dor se espalhou pelo meu ombro quando acertei o chão, ouvi Daniel gritar algo e me desesperei ao ver aquele homem tentar acertá-lo. Então os gritos cessaram, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido, estava com dor e com medo, quando senti que alguém se aproximava me encolhi alí onde estava.

Mas me trouxe mais alívio do que sentir aquele abraço gentil, e finalmente abri os olhos para ver o que havia acontecido.

Vi minha mãe vindo em minha direção com uma bolsa enquanto chorava, meu pai estava caído aparentemente desacordado na grama e Daniel tinha um corte na bochecha e me abraçava.

\- Tire ele daqui. - Disse minha mãe para Daniel e lhe entregando a bolsa. Logo em seguida se virou para mim me abraçando. - Eu não entendo porque você é assim, eu só queria que você fosse normal. - Ela dizia chorando.

\- Eu sou normal. - Disse a encarando a fazendo me lançar um sorriso triste.

\- Não importa o que você seja eu vou amar você. - Continuou agora acariciando meu rosto. - Vá, mesmo que eu não concorde com o que você escolheu eu não vou aguentar ver ele fazer isso com você.

Me deixei ser puxado para longe dali, sabendo que provavelmente não voltaria mais para aquele lugar.

Foram tempo difíceis, e por alguma razão Daniel nunca saiu do meu lado, ele não me julgou, ele apenas me acolheu, me ajudou a me aceitar sem medo, me salvou de mim mesmo e todos os meus medos. Foi impossível não me apaixonar por ele.

Mas voltar ali, depois de tanto tempo, trazia memória tão dolorosas que eu tinha certeza que se ele não estivesse comigo eu não conseguiria.

\- Está tudo bem? - Perguntou me abraçando e apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro. Sorri e concordei com a cabeça.

\- Sabe, naquela época enquanto via meu mundo ruir, encontrei em ti meu bote salva vidas. Hoje quando penso em ti, tenho apenas a certeza de que entreguei meu coração para a pessoa certa. - Falei sorrindo. - Obrigado por nunca desistir de mim.

\- Eu nunca desistiria de você Hector. - Daniel disse sorrindo e colando nosso lábios logo em seguida. Nunca me cansaria da sensação que era beijá-lo. Mas como tudo que bom dura pouco tivemos que nos separar.

Estávamos em frente a minha antiga casa, apesar do pouco contato minha mãe ainda falava comigo, mesmo depois da morte do meu pai eu não tive coragem de voltar ali, mas agora minha mãe havia pedido para irmos, e parecia o momento perfeito para pôr enfim um fim em toda essa minha história de medo e dor.

Já estava na hora de enterrar todo aquele sofrimento e encarar tudo e todos de cabeça erguida.

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita como [Tributo] LGBT 2018 “ Saber é Essencial" no Need For Fics.


End file.
